the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dame Sam's Life Rotes
Whilst Dame Samantha has a deep and profound respect for the Sphere of Life she has only a few rotes she's actually written down. Shiatsu, Life 1: By using a gentle application of massage, Dame Samantha is able to 'feel' any distress her patient may be in. Through her sense of touch she is able to determine which, if any, physical maladies her patient may be suffering from such as stress, tension, bacterial or viral infection, damaged tissue, and allergies. Miso Soup, Life 3 Prime 3 Acupressure, Life 3: With the use of this rote, Dame Samantha is able to quickly determine any and all sort of physical trauma or injury and treat it. In some circumstances, such as regrowing damaged organs or repairing shattered bone the rote can be Coincidental, but in most cases--especially when healing Aggravated damage--the rote is Vulgar. Neural Atemi, Life 3: By utilizing this rote in conjunction with a precise series of strikes delivered to specific nerve clusters, Dame Samantha is able to render a foe paralyzed and helpless. Each success equals how many turns her foe is down with paralyzed limbs. A willpower roll vs. diff 9 can overcome the effects. The rote is Coincidental. Heart Punch, Life 3: When utilizing this rote, Dame Samantha delivers a single linear punch to the area of the body just above the heart. The effect causes the target's heart to beat erratically, inflicting one health level of Fatal damage per turn until medical help is received or the target makes a successful willpower roll vs. Diff 8. Thanks to the plethora of martial arts movies flooding the market since the Seventies, the rote is Coincidental. Breath of the Dragon Life 3 Forces 3 Prime 3: The deadliest Life rote Dame Samantha knows, and one she always ever uses only as a very last resort. By combining the spheres of Life, Forces, and Prime the Dame releases a wide cone of fire from her mouth that doesn't just incinerate the foe's body, but his Pattern as well. It is a decidedly Aggravated damage rote that will literally burn the target--be he mortal, Kindred, or Garou--out of existence. As one might expect, the rote is horribly Vulgar. Matter Dame Samantha finds the rote of Matter especially useful in keeping the Chantry tidy, but otherwise makes little use of it. Her seeming indifference to the Sphere has caused some to believe she holds it in contempt, when in truth she has just had little formal education with it. Identify, Matter 1: By focusing and concentrating on a substance, Dame Sam is able to accuratell 'read' the substance's composition and deduce what it is. Thus she is able to identify poisons, liquid or powdered toxins, unusual metals or textiles, etc. 1000 Plums Kata Matter 3 Prime 2: By utilizing this rote in a combat situation, Dame Samantha is able to quickly 'construct' a weapon such as spear or sword by using Prime to create the basic shape of the tool using ephemera, and then uses Matter to form that weapon into her hand. The effect is literally as if she snatches a weapon 'out of thin air', making the rote very Vulgar. Snake Style, Matter 3 Forces 3: By tapping this rote while engaged in a fight, Dame Samantha is able to transform her saliva into an extremely caustic substance, which she then spits into the face of her enemy. The Matter effec transforms her saliva, whilst the Forces effect gives the spittle the strength to eat its way through metal. Each success rolled indicates how much famage the target takes as well as how many turns he will be blinded for. Next: The Mind of Dame Samantha